


Stardust

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Doctor Who!AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stanley and Stanford Pines were Time Lords and Dipper and Mabel found it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 74 - space/future

-Stanford! What did I tell you about showing strange things to the kids?!- Stanley Pines scolded his twin brother.

 

-But they want to know, Stanley! Especially Dipper, he keeps asking questions!- the other complained.

 

-Stop answering then! Do you want them to find out? Do you want _him_ to find you?!- Stanley crossed his arms on his chest, glaring at the other.

 

-What don’t you want us to know?- a girly voice asked from the open door of the kitchen, making both men turn their heads, a surprised look on their face.

 

- _Mabel_!- her brother scolded her.

 

They were hiding behind the door’s jamb, with just their heads in sight.

 

-Were you eavesdropping, kids?- Stanley asked threateningly, walking towards them.

 

-Weeell, technically no, the door was open and you were shouting, so…- Dipper tried to keep them out of trouble.

 

-…so we stopped to listen.- the girl finished her brother’s sentence.

 

- _Mabel_!- the boy scolded her again.

 

Stan was about to grab the kids to give them a good lecture they wouldn’t ever forget, but Ford put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

 

-It’s useless, Stanley. They heard already, they would eventually find it out.- he half-smiled.

 

-Ugh!- the other pinched the root of his nose.

 

Why did he even try? It was obvious from the beginning that Stanford wanted to tell the kids.

 

-Fine!- he snapped at last. –Do what you want! But don’t complain to me later!-

 

He angrily walked past the kids to sit on his armchair and watch some TV.

 

Both Mabel and Dipper turned to Ford, looking at him expectantly.

 

-Well, it looks like I have to tell you the truth now!- Stanford grinned. –We’re aliens.-

 

-WHAT?!- the kids exclaimed surprised.

 

Dipper had so many theories, but _that_ was the least plausible one!

 

-That’s… that’s highly improbable!- he said, but before the adult could answer Mabel shrilled.

 

-Do you have hidden arms? Can you see in the dark like cats? _Can you breath underwater?_ \- she asked excitedly.

 

-No, none of that.- Ford laughed. – _But_ … we have two hearts.-

 

He gently grabbed Mabel’s hands and put them on his own chest to prove it to her.

 

-Oh my gosh, it’s true!- she screamed, watching her own hands when the men let them go.

 

-What?!- Dipper repeated. This was… it was… it was so _unrealistic_!

 

His great-uncle grabbed his hands too to prove him he wasn’t lying.

 

-You have two hearts!- the boy exclaimed in surprise, looking at his hands on Stanford’s chest, then at his face, then back to his chest for some times.

 

-Yes, I just told you.- the man let the kid’s hands go, chuckling.

 

-Where do you come from? Where’s your spaceship? If we’re related _are we aliens too?_ \- it was time for Dipper’s questions.

 

-Actually we’re just… uhm… in-laws, so no, you’re not aliens. We come from a very far away planet called Gallifrey. Our species is called Time Lords.- his amused smile widened. –This house is our spaceship.-

 

-Wha… How…- Dipper had so many questions that he couldn’t choose which he should ask first.

 

-Bring us to space! I want to touch the stars!- Mabel asked excitedly.

 

-Well, I can’t let you touch a star, but how about floating inside a nebula?-

 

Mabel made another high-pitched sound. She didn’t know what a nebula was, but it sounded so funny!

 

-Come with me!- Ford said to the kids, leading them to the broken snack machine. He entered the code and opened the secret door.

 

Dipper was speechless. It had always been under their noses!

 

Their grand-uncle guided them inside to an octagonal room with a strange table, full of buttons and levers, right in the centre of it. He pushed and pulled some of them.

 

-Hold on tight to something!- he warned the humans before pulling one last big lever.

 

Everything trembled and made a peculiar whoosh-whoosh noise; Dipper barely had time to grab a pole and Mabel grabbed her brother’s waist when she almost fell for the shaking.

 

A few seconds later Ford pulled the lever back to its original position and the movement abruptly stopped as they had started.

 

The kids looked at each other, shock clear on their face.

 

-Why don’t you go to the porch to take a look outside?- the adult suggested.

 

The twins’ expression immediately changed to show their excitement and they ran outside.

 

Ford followed them, fixing the TV signal with his sonic pen in order to make his brother stop complaining while passing near him.

 

The look on the kids’ faces was priceless: Dipper was staring at the deep space in front of him in awe, while Mabel’s eyes were glowing with excitement.

 

-Can I really float out there?!- she asked again.

 

-Sure, but only if you’re linked to the house.- Ford answered before tying a rope around her chest and securing the other head to the parapet.

 

As soon as he finished, the girl jumped into the nebula’s dust, screaming and laughing happily.

 

-I’m covered in stardust!- she shouted, turning on herself as if she was trying to look at her own back.

 

-H…how is this even possible?! We must be light years away form Earth, we can’t have made it in just a moment!- Dipper thought out loud, making his grand-uncle laugh.

 

-You really are brilliant, Dipper! Let me explain to you how the Time And Relative Dimension In Space works. Or, as I like to call her, the T.A.R.D.I.S.-

 

While the two talked intently and Mabel floated happily, Stanley was complaining about what a stupid choice it had been to move into space, especially after all the efforts they had made to make _him_ lose their tracks.

 

And he wasn’t wrong, since a huge eye with a vertical pupil looked at them.

 

-There you are… I finally found you!- a metallic voice whispered from the deepest and darkest side of the universe.


End file.
